Helteisten päivien muistoja
by SaraSedge
Summary: Olkihattujen laivalle on iskenyt luultua kuumempi helleaalto, ajaen kaikki muut paitsi laivan kokin sekä - yllätävä kyllä - kapteenin laivan pimeisiin syövereihin. Viilennystä kyllä kuumassa keittiössä tarvitsisi, mutta auttaako Luffyn seura vai saako se Sanjin jo valmiiksi kipeän pään vain räjähtämään? One-Shot Nakamaship SanLu Hieman OOC Pre-Punk Hazard Arc


YAY,** KESÄLOMA ALKOI *partyhard* **

Hehe, kyllä minä taas täällä *laittaa kätensä päänsä taakse nolona* M-mulla ei oo oikeen mitään sanottavaa tästä One Shot'sta - oli tylsää ja sormet vain liikkuivat ja kirjoittivat ^^; Mutta ajatelkaa tätä jonakin Hyvää Kesälomaa -toivotusscriptinä! Pitemmittä puheitta sillä ei mulla ole muuta lörpöteltävää nauttikaa!

_Arvostan jotaista review'ä sekä suosikki- ja seuraus-nappulan painausta! Haluan ihan oikeasti tietää, mitä mieltä olette, löysittekö virheitä jne.!_

**DISCLAIMER (DISUKUREI~MA~-chan, onegai~): **Minä EN omista seuraavia fiktiivisiä hahmoja/asioita; _Monkey D. Luffy, Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, Zeff, mangasarja One Piece_ - nämä kuuluvat näiden luojalleen Eiichro Odalle. Minä pidätän oikeudet ainostaan tämän One Shot -_tarinan juoneen_.

* * *

"Sanji, ruokaah... Ja mehuaa!" kuului kyllästynyt huuto keittiön ulkopuolelta, porottavan auringon alta laivakokin korviin ties kuinka monetta kertaa. Nimeltä mainittu miekkonen puraisi huuliensa välissä savuavaa tupakkaa ja hänen silmänsä kapenivat aavistuksen, kun hän avasi suunsa.

"Turpa kii, kuminen idiootti! Vasta meni lihat uuniin!.. Ja tuu hakemaan mehus itse!" Sanji huusi takaisin kapteenilleen saaden vastauksekseen vaikerointia. Muutama hikipisara lähti yhtäkkisen huudon avustuksella vierimään pitkin kokin kasvoja, mutta hän pyyhkäisi ne nopeasti olallaan lepäävään pyyhkeeseen. Blondi käänsi kestittymisen takaisin lounaan valmistukseen, mutta vaikka hänen lämmönsietokyky oli selvästi keskivertoa parempi, keittiön kuumuus oli lähellä sietorajaa. Jonkun oli kuitenkin tehtävä muille ruokaa - eli siis Sanjin.

Vaikka Nami, laivan navigaattori sekä osa-aikainen meteorologi, oli ennustanut tälle viikolle hellettä ja pilvetöntä taivasta lähellä olleen kesäsaaren magneettikentän takia, oli järkytys ollut suuri kaikille, kun alimmalla kannella oli mitattu hellerajan rikkovia lukemia - eikä tilanne ollut yhtään parempi ylimmillä kansilla, joita aurinko nuoli.

Ensimmäinen hellepäivä meni kaikilla aurinkoa palvoen ja vettä kuluttaen niin juomiseen - Chopper oli pitänyt tästä huolta, vaikka joutui istumaan suurimman osan päivästä kylpyhuoneessa kylpyammeessa - kuin leikkeihin, joita Luffy ja Usopp keksivät liukuhihnalta. Seuraavana päivänä suurin osa miehistöstä oli saanut auringonpistoksen ja karannut paahtavaa kuumuutta sisätiloihin. Jo kolmantena päivänä auringon alle lähdettiin vain, jos oli pakko. Ainostaan Sanji eli normaalissa rutiinissaan saaden kuunnella harvinaislaatuista hiljaisuutta.

Epäluonnollista hiljaisuutta, joka sai Sanjin jo pahan pääsärkyn kasvamaan.

Kuului kumin venytyksen ääni ja piankoin paljaan jalkaparin laskautuminen puiselle kannelle. Sanji katsoi juuri oikeaan aikaan auki olevalle ovelle, kun Luffy laahusti sisälle päällään vain ikuisuuden kestävät, polviinasti yltävät farkkushortsit sekä olkihattu päänsä suojana. Teini läähätti raskaasti ja hikoili vesiputouksen verran.

Sanjia säälitti hieman kapteeninsa tilanne, sillä kumihan imee itseensä kaiken mahdollisen lämmön. Pakkasilla se olisi kätevä, mutta +35 asteen helteellä suorassa auringonpaisteessa? Ei kiitos.

Kokki heitti pyyhkeensä kohti Luffya - jonka refleksit olivat kuumuudesta huolimatta kunnossa - ja suuntasi kohti kylmiötä.

"Pyyhi naamas ja kato, ettei lisukkeet palaa pohjaan. Saat pian jotain kylmää", Sanji komensi ja kuuli kapteeninsa sanovan jonkin myönteisen vastauksen tallustellessaan lieden luo. Mies näppäili kylmiön lukkoon numerosarjan ja avasi oven saaden kylmän tuulahduksen kasvoilleen. Hänen iho meni kananlihalle mennessään syvemmälle kylmiöön ottamaan eilen tylsyyttään, mandariineista valmistetun juoman. Paljon mielummin hän olisi jäänyt sinne kylmään kuin suljenut oven, laittanut lukon takaisin paikalleen, kääntynyt ja nähnyt Luffyn vain katsovan käryäviä vihanneksia. Hermojen hillintä ei ollut sillä hetkellä hänen alaansa.

"Luffy! Sun oli tarkoitus vahtia, ettei ruoka pala pohjaan - ei vahtia MITEN ruoka palaa pohjaan!" Sanji huusi ei-enää-niin-hikoilevalle Luffylle, joka kääntyi säpsähtäen kohti laivakokkia. Hän käänsi tummat silmänsä takaisin kohti paistinpannua, jossa ruoka alkoi käryämään yhä enemmän.

"Ai, sori. Mää unohin", Luffy sanoi monotomisesti kuin olisi todennut kalojen elävän vedessä. Sanji puristi kannun kahvaa rystyset valkoisena. Hän olisi halunnut sano vielä jotain kapteeninsa aina niin mahtavasta keskittymiskyvystä, mutta sai aikaan vain tupakan savuisen huokauksen. Lasikannu lepäsi hetken aikaa työtasolla, kun palaneet ainekset kaavittiin roskiin. Luffy päättii siirtyä - tai no ajautua omiin maailmoihinsa - pois edestä, mikä kävi Sanjille mainiosti, kun hän valmisti nopean erän uusia lisukkeita, otti astiakaapista kaksi lasia ja kaatoi juomaa molempiin. Kumimies heräsi kuin transsista kuullessaan jääpalojen kilisevän toisiaan vasten ja oli heti kulauttanut yhdellä kulauksella koko lasillisen alas jäineen päivineen ja anoi heti toista lasillista. Kokki taas oli maltillisempi, vaikka hänelläkin oli kova jano eikä muistanut milloin viimeksi oli juonut jotakin - ihan aamulla, kun hän oli tullut keittiöön valmistamaan aamiaista?

"Aww, toi oli hirveen hyvää! Sun pitäs tehdä tuota useammin!" Luffy oli nopeasti palautunut takaisin omaksi itsekseen, kun oli saanut jotakin, jolla pyörittää koneistoaan. Hän istui työtason päällä - kokki ei jaksanut huomauttaa siitä, sillä se johtaisi selitykseen työtasojen hygieniasta, eikä kapteeni ymmärtänyt siitä sanaakaan -, kun taas Sanji nojasi työtasoa vasten ja pyöritteli viimeisen lasillisen jääpaloja lasin pohjalla odottaen, milloin ne muuttuisivat vedeksi.

"Kuule Luffy...", kokki kysyi saaden mustahiuksisen teinin jakamattoman huomion.

"Miten sää vietit tällaisia päiviä? Siis ennen kuin lähdit merille?"

Luffy katsoi Sanjia ihmetellen kysymystä, mutta sitten hänen suunsa puhkesi suureen hymyyn ja hän katsoi eteenpäin kohti vastakkaista seinää.

"Hmmm, ihan pikkusena ennen Shanks'a mää olin Makinon kanssa, käytiin rannalla ja semmosta. Se sulki kapakkansa ihan sitä varten. Acen ja Sabon kanssa taas... Ai niin joo, mehän varastettiin Goasta vesimeloneja ja syötiin jokainen yksi sellainen. Maha oli vähän kipeä sen jälkeen! Shi shi shi~", Luffy sepitti melkeinpä itsekseen muistoihinsa uppoutuneena ja heilutteli jalkojaan.

Pelkkä Acen nimen kuuleminen sai Sanjin kääntymään kohti Luffya, katse ajautuen heti kapteenin X:n muotoiseen arpeen rintakehällä. Kahden vuoden takaiset tapahtumat olivat ja yhä ovat iso tabu yhä olkihattujen keskuudessa ja se toi kaikille mieleen vain surua ja katumusta.

Jos vain me olisimme olleet siellä..!

Sanji ravisteli masentavat ajatukset harteiltaan ja kaatoi loput lasin sisällöstä suuhunsa. Ristiriitaista, kuinka sisällä niin tummat ja painostavat pilvet eivät estäneet keskipäivän aurinkoa paahtamasta kirkkaalta taivaalta.

"Mitä sää teit?" Luffy kysyi ja katsoi kokkiaan kiinnostuksen pilke silmässään. Blondi kelasi elämäänsä taaksepäin samalla pureskellen jääpaloja mietteliäästi. Jos totta puhutaan, niin Sanji ei muistanut paljoakaan elämästään ennen Zeff'ä - ehkä pieniä paloja sieltä sun täältä, muttei muuten muuta.

"Hmm, no... Zeff ei tehny mun eteen paljokaan, sillä meillähän oli ravintola pyöritettävänä 24 tuntia viikossa. Mutta harvoin, kun oli ollut kuuma päivä ja oltiin saatu päivä putkeen, ryönäukko työnsi eteeni sen omin käsin valmistamaa jäätelöä. Käski vain latkia menemään ennen kuin se sulaisi." Huomaattaan kokki hymyili hämärälle muistikuvalleen vanhasta, kärttyisestä Zeff'stä ojentamassa ehkäpä elämänsä parasta jäätelöä hänelle. Hän tunsi, kuinka muiston nostalgisuus sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan kehonsa läpi kuumuudesta huolimatta. "Muistan yhä edelleenkin sen maun, aivan niin kuin olisin syönyt sitä vasta äsken..."

"Mikset sää tee sitä?" kapteenin ääni säpsäytti Sanjin takaisin Grand Linelle. Mies käänsi päänsä Luffya kohti samalla pudistellen päätään.

"Zeff opetti mulle kaikki tuntemansa reseptit, paitsi sen jäätelön. Ja jos kysyt niin ei, en tiedä miksi."

Luffyn laittoi kätensä puuskaan ja kurtisti kulmiaan valmiina mököttämään. Sanji pyöräytti silmiään, sillä eihän hän voisi tuolle asialle tehdä mitään. Hän tarttui työpöydällä olevaan lasikannuun aikeissa kaataa lisää huoneen kuumuudessa lämmennyttä juomaa lasiinsa, mutta huomasi sen olevan melkenpä tyhjä.

Luffy...

Nimeltä manattu henkilö työnsi lasinsa kannun viereen anoen lisää juomista. Hänellä oli kuitenkin kulmat yhä kurtussa tarkoittaen sitä, ettei kapteeni ollut täysin 'leppynyt' siitä tiedosta, ettei kaikki reseptit olleet miehen hallussa. Mielessään Sanji kohautti olkiaan ja kaatoi loput lasikannun sisällöstä tasan kahteen lasiin. Kumimies oli tietenkin sekunneissa tyhjentänyt lasinsa.

"Mikset sää sitten edes yritä? Mää haluaisin maistaa sitä", Luffy kysyi ja pyöritteli lasiaan käsissään. Tällä kertaa kokki kohautti oikeasti olkiaan.

"En oo kuullutkaan piraateista, jotka miettivät päivät pitkät kuinka valmistaa jäätelöä", Sanji vastasi ja virnisti mielikuvalleen piraateista, jotka miettivät ainostaan kylmää herkkua.

"Ollaan sitten ekat! Mullahan on kokki, joka on paras kaikista kokeista näillä merillä ja määhän oon kapteeni, joten mää käsken sua tekemään jäätelöä!" teini sanoi innoissaan vaihtaen puoli-murjottavan ilmeensä takaisin kaikesta innostuvaan ja nauroi lopuksi omalaatuista nauruaan.

Sanji yllätyi kuullessaan kapteeninsa kehut ja kannustukset - tai no käskyt - valmistaa jotakin, mikä oli raapinut hänen mieltänsä liian kauan. Päänsä syövereissä kokki kuitenkin muisti, ettei tuo ollut ensimmäinen kerta. Hänhän oli kertonut All Bluestakin Luffylle ja vaikka hän ei ollut koskaan kuullutkaan siitä eikä se liittynyt millään tavalla unelmaansa, olkihattu oli oikeasti kuunnellut ja kaiken lisäksi tukenut mahdotonta unelmaa. Kuten myös Zeff, vaikka hän ei sitä ääneen sanonutkaan.

Siksihän hän oli juuri Luffyn mukaan lähtenyt - hän uskoi koko sydämellään ja mielellään miehistöönsä - ystäviinsä - riippumatta siitä, mistä oli tullut ja mitä oli tehnyt menneisyydessään. Hän pystyy luottamaan henkensä heidän käsiinsä eikä tunne ollut yksipuolinen.

Sanji kumartui katsomaan uunissa tiriseviä, melkienpä valmiita lihakimpaleita ja sai nopeasti arvioitua ajan, jolloin ne olisivat valmiit. Tässä ajassa ehtisin hyvin sekoittaa ainekset...

Laivan kokki suoristi selkänsä ja horjautti itsensä työtason tuesta takaisin kahdelle jalalleen. Hän kääntyi kohti kumimiestä hymynpoikanen huulillaan.

"Kerro sitten idiootti kapteeni, kun sitä jäätelöä haluat - tavallinen vanilija vai jotain erikoisempaa?"


End file.
